Just Love You
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sering kali terjadinya perjodohan antara Adam dan Hawa. Adat istiadat itu biasa diadakan di jaman dulu, tetapi jangan mengira kebiasaan tersebut tak berguna lagi meski di jaman modern sekalipun. Sakura adalah korban. Tak masalah bila dirinya single, lain halnya jika ia punya seorang kekasih. Dunia ini terlalu kejam/"Kau harus bahagia."/"Aku bahagia kalau bersamamu."/"Keras kepala."


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Just Love You**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Kaki yang berbalut oleh sepatu tersebut menginjak rem, seketika menghentikan mobil yang tadinya berjalan. Kini terdengarlah nyanyian jangkrik yang menemani langit kelam, mendengungkan suara mereka di tengah kesunyian.

Si perempuan melepas sabuk pengaman. "Ayo mampir dulu, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada Ayah dan Ibu." Tawarnya terhadap sang kekasih.

Si pirang menggeleng tanda menolak. "Gomene, aku harus kembali ke kantor." Lagi-lagi mendapat penolakan, membuatnya tak berdaya dan hanya menghela nafas. "Lain kali saja ya."

Terpaksa Sakura mengiyakan walau dengan berat hati. "Baiklah." Entah kapan ia dapat mengenalkan Naruto kepada sang keluarga Membanggakan pria tampannya kepada mereka.

Sakura hendak keluar, tapi sebelum itu mendapat tahanan. Naruto tersenyum seraya memegang lengannya. "Jangan marah."

Kepala merah muda tersebut menggeleng. "Aku mengerti dengan kesibukanmu." Balasnya lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto. Ia menyukai tiga garis unik disana. "..selalu jaga kesehatanmu.."

Mata sipitnya terpejam tanda menikmati belaian di pipi. "Terimakasih atas pengertian dan perhatianmu." Ia beruntung memilikinya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Kalau kau demam aku yang repot." Ucapannya membuat bibir Naruto mengerucut.

"Aku tak suka dengan kata-katamu barusan." Naruto menyandarkan punggung pada jok. "Aku marah padamu." Wajahnya berpaling dari Sakura, enggan menatap paras cantik sang kekasih.

Begitulah cara dia mengambek.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian...

 **Cupp.**

Cengir lebar terkembang— melukis wajah Naruto. "More." Hanya satu kecupan di pipi tak cukup menjadi penghantar perpisahan mereka selama belasan jam. Ia ingin lumatan di bibir.

"Dimana?" Sakura mengulum senyum.

"Disini." Naruto menunjuk bibir, sebelumnya sempat membasahi permukaannya yang mengering agar tampil eksotis.

Sakura menggeleng. "Never." Tidak ada lagi ciuman untuk malam ini, sudah cukup selama satu hari ini mereka bertukar saliva.

Pada saat Sakura datang ke kantor Naruto tiada hal yang mereka lakukan tanpa memulai ciuman. Naruto gemar mengecap bibirnya hingga menimbulkan suara-suara aneh, seperti decapan atau erangan.

Mereka tidak melakukan perbuatan melebihi kecupan. Naruto mampu menahan diri untuk tak menodai Sakura.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Begitu ya." Ia menarik pinggul Sakura hingga menghantukan kening mereka. "Aku akan memaksamu."

"Jangan~" Sakura tertawa geli dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka penolakan." Naruto menyosori bibir Sakura, tentunya mendapat penolakan dari si empu bersama tawa menggemaskan. "Berikan bibirmu sayang~"

Sakura menjauhkan kepala. "Hihihihi.. dasar mesum." Karena 'kemunafikan' sang kekasih, maka Naruto melakukan hal yang sepantasnya ia lakukan.

"Kemarilah gadis manisku."

Jemari lentik tersebut tersemat dalam helaian pirang milik Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu." Ungakapan yang tiada lelah, bahkan telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk mereka.

Naruto menggesekan ujung hidung mereka dengan gemas. "Aku lebih daripada mencintaimu." Jemarinya menyelipkan poni ke belakang telinga Sakura, menyingkirkan penghalang yang melindungi tatapan mereka.

Biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam jade menawan milik sang kekasih.

Tatapan sayu Sakura menjadi senjata untuk melemahkan Naruto, membuat ia semakin tersiksa dalam perasaan yang tertahan.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, entah harus percaya atau tidak dengan cinta yang Naruto berikan. Selama ini ia terus bilang 'cinta', namun saat diajak bertemu keluarga selalu pekerjaan yang menjadi alasan.

Ia berharap Naruto tak sedang mempermainkan cintanya.

"Cium aku." Sakura menggigit bibir sembari memejamkan mata, tengah menanti permintaan yang belum dipenuhi. Setidaknya melalui ciuman ia bisa melampiaskan kekecewaan atas tergantungnya hubungan mereka.

Toh, hanya Sakura yang tak sabaran menjalin hubungan ini. Ia takut akan kehilangan Naruto, terlalu banyak wanita yang mengincar kekasih pirangnya.

Tautan bibir mereka menciptakan decapan. Sakura memperdalam ciuman itu, dan untuk melampiaskan getaran dalam hati ia memberi cengkraman pada lengan kemeja Naruto.

Keduanya saling membagi lumatan. Ciuman ini membuat tubuh Sakura bergejolak dengan menghangatnya suhu badan. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Naruto untuk mendesakan tubuh mereka.

Gundukan padat terdesak di dada Naruto, menderukan nafasnya yang berpacu karena sentuhan tersebut. Payudara Sakura menggoda hasratnya.

Naruto menggeram. "Sudah jam delapan." Perbuatan mereka tidak boleh dilanjutkan.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura menghentikan pagutan terhadap bibir Naruto karena kata-kata tersebut terlontar disela ciuman mereka.

Lidah tak bertulangnya berdecak. "Sampai kapan..."

Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura setelah perpisahan bibir mereka. "Sampai Tuhan menyatukan kita." Naruto meringis saat mendapat tatapan memelas. Jade yang indah. "Besok sore aku akan datang dan memperkenalkan diri kepada keluargamu." Ia tersenyum.

Inilah yang Sakura inginkan sejak lama.

..kedatangan Naruto ke rumah dan memperkenalkan diri.

Terlalu banyak larangan dalam hubungan mereka, dan terlalu lama jika harus bertunangan lebih dulu. Sakura ingin langsung pada intinya. Ia tak suka melakukan hal yang dapat membuang-buang waktu.

Langsung saja ke pernikahan.

"Janji." Naruto sadar setelah yang ia lontarkan tadi seketika membuat Sakura bahagia. Jadi dia minta segera di lamar.

"Tidak janji, tetapi pasti." Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto. "Bersabarlah sampai besok." Ia sangat menikmati belaian dipuncak kepala. Perlakuan Naruto kepadanya selalu manis.

"Selama berbulan-bulan saja aku bisa bersabar, apalagi kalau cuma menunggu beberapa jam."

Dengan adanya kepastian dapat melegakan perasaan Sakura, artinya Naruto bersungguh-sungguh menjalani hubungan ini.

Memang sudah kenal lama tetapi baru beberapa bulan menjalani hubungan, namun dengan waktu yang tak dapat dikatakan singkat itu cukup menjadi perkenalan bagi mereka.

Terlalu bertele-tele jika harus mengulur waktu lagi.

 **x X x**

"Aku pulang."

Seruan riang berasal dari depan pintu, kemudian Sakura masuk bersama senyum lebar yang menemani wajah. Ia tengah berbagi kebahagiaan.

"Ayah, Ibu.."

Sakura mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kizashi dan Mebuki, melalukannya secara bergantian. Ia memang sangat menyayangi mereka melebihi apapun.

"Semalat datang Putri Ayah.." Kizashi mengacak gemas pucuk kepala Sakura, merusak tataan rambut _bubble gum_ tersebut. Sakura cekikan mendapat perlakuan manja dari sang Ayah.

Konohamaru yang baru muncul dari dapur menyerngitkan kening melihat kehadiran Sakura. Titik fokusnya tertuju pada satu arah, apalagi kalau bukan wajah bahagia sang kakak.

Bocah jabrik tersebut duduk bersama mereka sembari membawa segelas susu yang dipercaya dapat meninggikan badan. Ia ingin tubuh tinggi seperti sang Ayah. Kalau bisa melebihinya.

"Onee-Chan, ada apa?"

Senyum masih bertahan di wajah Sakura ketika ia menatap Konohamaru. "I'm fine." Ia nyengir, menimbulkan tatapan terkejut dari sang adik.

"Putri Ayah terlihat bahagia, memangnya ada apa?" Jangan mengira Kizashi tak memerhatikan Sakura, terlebih lagi gadis itu Putri yang telah ia kenali lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Ia tahu benar bagaimana Sakura ketika sedang bahagia mau pun sedih.

Perbincangan mereka mengundang tatapan tak sedap. Mebuki mengangkat bahu tanda acuh dan memilih fokus pada aktifitasnya. Biarkan ia merajut Syal untuk Sakura, masalahnya dia kerja di luar dan pasti sangat membutuhkan penghangat jikala cuaca ekstrim.

Sakura cekikikan, benar-benar bahagia seperti yang mereka katakan tadi. "Ayah..." Ia bermanja-manja kepada Kizashi dengan memeluk lengannya. "Besok sore kekasihku akan datang untuk melamar." Pipinya memerah seketika.

Konohamari berdecak setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Jadi itu sungguhan? Aku pikir Onee-Chan hanya mengada-ngada." Selama ini Sakura hanya berkata tentang kekasih, wajar bila Konohamaru tak begitu percaya.

Ternyata bukan omong kosong belaka.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja, dan sebaiknya kau tidur sana." Ia bersedekap sembari menatap sinis bocah yang masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah pertama itu. "Anak kecil tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan orang dewasa."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, usiaku sudah tiga belas tahun." Bibir lelaki jabrik itu manyun. "Berisik sekali."

"Sana pergi tidur." Sakura menghalau Konohamaru untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu, bila bocah itu menetap akan terus membuatnya kesal. "Turuti perin—"

"Putuskan pacarmu."

Langsung terjadi keheningan, menarik semua mata— menatap ke arah Mebuki yang barusan memberi perintah.

Bilang apa dia barusan?

"I-ibu..." Sakura tergagap.

Mebuki berhenti merajut, entah kenapa mendadak saja moodnya rusak. "Tinggalkan laki-laki itu, Ibu sudah memilihkan jodoh terbaik untukmu." Bibir Sakura bergetar. Pernyataan yang melukai hati. "Tampan, kaya, terpelajar dan punya karier bagus."

Sakura tertunduk— menyembunyikan air mata. Mendadak saja keluarnya. "K-kekasihku juga memiliki semua itu." Kizashi mengelus punggungnya, hanya bisa membantu dengan cara tersebut.

Ia tak berdaya menentang keputusan sang Istri.

"Tapi Ibu tidak kenal dengan laki-laki itu, kalau yang sudah dipilihkan Ibu sangat mengenalnya juga keluarganya." Mebuki melimpat hasil pekerjaannya lalu ia simpan dalam laci lemari televisi. "Usianya lebih tua darimu, akan menjadi Suami yang ideal untuk menuntunmu."

Naruto juga lebih tua darinya, usia mereka terpaut tiga tahun.

Sakura mengusap mata menggunakan punggung tangan. Kizashi turut sedih melihatnya seperti itu. "Konohamaru, masuk ke kamarmu." Belum saatnya anak itu tahu segala masalah dalam keluarga mereka. Dia masih sangat belia.

Sebelum pergi Konohamaru sempat meletakan gelas susu miliknya tadi dimeja. "Selamat malam semuanya.." Menatap Sakura dengan mimik sedih, kemudian dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan ruang tamu dalam keadaan mencengkam.

Kedamain tadi lenyap entah kemana, hanya tinggal kesuraman.

..sesuram hati Sakura.

"Tapi Bu..."

"Ini caramu tumbuh?" Mebuki berkacak pinggang. "Berani melawan keputusan yang sudah Ibu tentukan.." Sakura menggigit bibir tak berdaya. "Baiklah, Ibu beri kau dua pilihan."

Sakura memberanikan diri menaikan pandangan, kala itu juga mempertemukan kontak mereka. _Emerald_ indah itu tersulut amarah dan ia tahu benar penyebabnya.

"Pilih kehilangan Ibu atau kekasihmu.." Detik itu juga air mata Sakura berderai ketika mendarat di lantai. "Waktumu sampai dua puluh empat jam, jangan kecewakan Ibu." Secara tidak langsung ini sebuah paksaan.

Mebuki telah memberi pilihan yang berat untuk Sakura putuskan.

"Pria itu tidak mencintaimu, Sakura." Mebuki membalik badan. "Kalau memang dia cinta harusnya sudah lama memperkenalkan diri, buktinya saja cuma omong kosong yang kau utarakan selama ini." Mendengarnya semakin membuat Sakura terpukul.

Semua yang dikatakan oleh Mebuki memang ada benarnya, namun bukanlah perilaku baik asal menuduh seseorang. Selama ini Naruto tidak menolak mengenalkan diri kepada mereka, hanya saja dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Sakura sudah mengerti dengan semua alasan yang Naruto beri, tentu saja meniti karier bukan untuk diri sendiri melainkan untuk kehidupan mereka bersama.

Berulang kali Sakura katakan bahwa Naruto akan datang setelah benar-benar sukses tanpa mengandalkan harta milik orang tua. Mebuki terlalu keras kepala dan enggan memahami keadaan Naruto.

"Mengertilah Ibu, kekasihku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan." Sakura mencoba membuat sang Ibu mau memahami keadaan Naruto. "Dia seorang pekerja keras, tolong hargai perjuangannya."

"Demi laki-laki itu sekarang kau sudah berani melawan Ibu." Sakura tertohok karena tudingan tersebut. Seorang Ibu tak pernah salah. "Artinya dia memberi pengaruh buruk kepadamu."

"Bukan begi—"

"Cukup!" Kalimat Sakura terhenti disetengah jalan. "Tentukan pilihanmu, Ibu atau dia." Mebuki tak pernah tahu laki-laki yang Sakura maksud. Ia tak mengenal seluk beluknya seperti orang yang telah dipilihkan.

Hanya melihat keadaan Sakura cukup membuktikan bahwa dia bukan lelaki yang baik. Mebuki lelah melihat Sakura terus berangan-angan, sekarang biarkan dirinya yang menentukan pilihan untuk sang Putri.

"Berikan jawabanmu jam delapan besok malam." Kalimat terakhir sebelum Mebuki pergi. Jika pilihan Sakura jatuh kepada kekasih yang dibanggakan, maka ia memilih pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sakura.

..selamanya.

Setelah kepergian sang Ibu kini Sakura menghambur dalam pelukan Kizashi. Menangis hingga tersedu-sedu disana ketika diharuskan menerima sebuah luka dalam hati.

Kizashi mengusap rambut Sakura. "Mengertilah sayang, semua yang Ibumu lakukan demi kebaikanmu juga." Ia hanya bisa memberi pencerahan kepada Sakura, selebihnya keputusan ada di tangan mereka berdua. "Maafkan Ayah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tugas menjaga kalian adalah Ibu."

"Tapi Ayah.." Dada bidang sang Ayah menjadi tempatnya menenggelamkan wajah. "A-aku sangat mencintai kekasihku." Nafasnya tersengal karena tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pilihan Mebuki melukai hati Sakura, namun ia tak berdaya karena beliau adalah seorang Ibu yang berhak atas dirinya. Salahkan saja Naruto yang dulunya bertele-tele memperkenalkan diri.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada pilihan lagi.

 **x X x**

Ia meringkukan badan, menyembunyikan luka yang mendalam dengan cara tersebut. Tangisnya berlarut lama, seakan tak pernah ada habisnya setiap liquid yang diteteskan.

"Naruto bodoh..."

Kutukan dan umpatan bergantian terlontar, memaki kekasih bodoh yang baru beberapa jam tadi memberi harapan.

Mereka sudah terlambat.

 **Notic..**

Ponsel berlogo _apple_ yang tergeletak di dekat bantal berdering singkat, pertanda mendapat pesan masuk. Sakura meraih ponsel tersebut lalu membuka satu pesan baru.

Melihat isi pesan serta nomor si pengirim justru semakin memperdalam luka di hati Sakura. Ia tak ingin meresponsnya, biarkan Naruto tenggelam dalam keresahan.

Setelah pesan pertama tak mendapat jawaban, kini datang pesan kedua. Sakura hanya membaca pesan tersebut tanpa niat membalasnya. Dunia ini terlalu kejam.

 **Notic..**

Lagi, dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Dalam waktu delapan menit akan ada pesan baru datang lagi, menyepam perpesanan diponsel Sakura dengan pesan-pesan terabaikan itu.

"Berhenti..." Sakura meremat ujung selimut sebagai pelampiasan. Luka ini semakin ketara menyiksa batin.

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me..._

 _I still feel your touch in my dre—_

 **Klik.**

 _"Sakura..."_

Gadis itu mengusap mata. "Ada apa?" Sekuat apapun menyembunyikan diri tetap saja usahanya gagal. Kelamaan menangis membuat suaranya terdengar sumbat, dan Naruto tahu benar bahwa keadaannya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

 _"Kau sakit?"_

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab dengan ketus.

 _"Menangis ya?"_

Air matanya menetes lagi. Terasa panas saat mengaliri batang hidung. "Kita putus." Singkat dan tak jelas. Sakura sendiri tak menginginkan perpisahan, namun keadaanlah yang telah memaksa.

 _"Jangan bercanda kalau soal hubungan kita."_

Si pirang bodoh itu masih bisa berpikir Sakura sedang bercanda dalam keadaan ini. Sikap menyebalkannya itu sering kali membuat Sakura kesal, hanya saja ia perbanyak kesabaran demi menjaga keharmonisan dalam hubungan mereka.

Sesabar apapun manusia semua juga ada batasnya. Kini Sakura akan membongkar semua, menyudutkan Naruto dengan kata-kata menyakitkan namun bermakna untuk selalu bersemangat.

Dengan mengatakan ini Sakura berharap Naruto akan memperjuangkan dirinya. Tiada kata menyerah sebelum mereka benar-benar jatuh.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sakura kembali terisak. "Gara-gara kariermu itu sekarang hubungan kita berakhir." Nadanya terdengar kesal dan kecewa. "Ibu memutuskan kita dan aku sudah dijodohkan, kau puas!?" Amarahnya menjadi tak terkendali, hingga tanpa sadar meneriaki orang diseberang sana.

 _"..."_

Tak ada sahutan. "N-naruto..."

 _"Baiklah."_

Seperti mendapat hujaman dari ribuan pisau karena jawaban tersebut. "Kau menyerah?" Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. "Tidak ada perjuangan untuk hubungan kita?" Ia menudingnya dengan harapan penuh. "Apa cuma sampai segini?"

 _"Besok jam dua siang temui aku di kantor."_

Naruto memutus panggilan secara pihak, mendiamkan Sakura dalam rasa kecewa besar. Kalau cinta dia akan berjuang dan menyerah jika cintanya sekedar gurauan. Mebuki benar.

Jemarinya membentuk sebuah kepalan tinju bersama ponsel di dalamnya. "Bodoh!" Makian tersebut dilontarkan untuk diri sendiri.

Nyatanya hidup tidak seperti Drama Korea— dimana akan ada perjuangan untuk memenangkan kekasih yang dicintai. Khayalan terlalu kejam hingga membuat seseorang tenggelam dalam ekspestasi liar.

Naruto sangat mengecewakan.

Saatnya Sakura bangun dari dunia fantasy. Menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang menjadikan kebahagian sebagai taruhan.

 **x X x**

Mikoto meletakan gelas usai menyeruput Teh panas yang disajikan. "Bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu?" Ia duduk dengan tegap dan sopan, menunjukan sikap wibawa kepada teman arisan.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Aku percaya kepada Sakura." Keyakinannya berpihak kepada Sakura, percaya bahwa sang putri lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang laki-laki bermodal muka dusta dan kata-kata manis itu.

"Intinya.." Mikoto melihat majalah pernikahan tergeletak dimeja. "Belum ada jawaban?" Ia meraih majalah tersebut lalu membuka setiap lembarannya.

"Seperti itulah."

Mikoto mengangguk. "Mebuki-san, boleh aku memilih desain altar disini?"

Mebuki tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan yang ini?" Nonya Uchiha tersebut menunjukan gambaran kepada Mebuki, dan mendapat penolakan.

"Terlalu sederhana." Kalau untuk pernikahan Uchiha muda diharuskan menggunakan desain yang elegan dan mewah.

Sasuke ikut menatap majalah di tangan Mikoto, dan berpendapat sama dengan Mebuki. Sasuke ingin pernikahan yang megah.

"Ibu, sebaiknya aku sendiri yang menentukan desainnya." Tawar sang Uchiha muda.

Mikoto tersenyum geli. "Silahkan sayang, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu.." Ia menyerahkan majalah kepada Sasuke tapi di tolak. Keningnya menyerngit, begitupula Mebuki.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan itu, aku punya kenalan seorang Arsitek." Sasuke meletakan majalah di tangan Mikoto ke atas meja. "Dia ahli mendekorasi altar sesuai pemikiran."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Mikoto menangkup pipi Sasuke. Ia sangat menyayangi Putra bungsunya.

Perbincangan mereka terhentikan saat Sakura turun dari lantai atas, mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajah Mikoto.

Gadis yang manis.

"Sakura..." Sang Ibu memanggilnya.

Kini Sakura menyesal turun ke bawah. "Ada apa Ibu?" Langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga, terlihat enggan menghampiri sang Ibu.

"Kemarilah, disini ada Sasuke-kun."

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada lelaki emo disana, seketika membuatnya berdesis mengenai penampilan. Parasnya tampan tetapi tak sesuai penampilan dengan gaya. Ia tak suka rambut berjambul bak bokong ayam itu.

Kini Sakura duduk disebelah Mebuki, tepat sekali di depan kedua Uchiha. Mebuki melingkarkan tangan di lengannya sambil tersenyum. "Pemuda itu Sasuke-kun namanya, yang akan menikah denga—"

"Ibu..."

Tiba-tiba Konohamaru menyela kalimat Mebuki dengan kedatangannya sembari membawa tangis. Bocah itu memasuki rumah dengan berlari dan menghampiri Mebuki.

"Ada apa sayang?" Konohamaru berpeluk manja dengan Mebuki, meredam tangisnya di dada sang Ibunda.

"M-mereka merobek h-hasil u-ulanganku..." Kalimatnya tertuai bersama segukan, mengakibatkannya tergagap.

Sakura menghela nafas lega atas kedatangan Konohamaru. Ia terselamatkan.

"Mereka siapa?" Mebuki tahu Putranya yang terpintar hingga mendapat banyak musuh di Sekolah. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, jalan satu-satunya melapor kepada Kepala Sekolah agar memberi anak-anak nakal itu hukuman.

Konohamaru menadah dengan wajah basah karena air mata. "Anak-anak yang kemarin lagi." Mereka tidak ada kapoknya mengusik Konohamaru meski sudah berkali-kali mendapat peringatan.

"Ibu akan menyelesaikan ini." Mebuki mengusap kedua mata sang Putra. "Sakura, adukan kekerasan ini kepada Tsunade - _Sama_." Secara tidak langsung Konohamaru telah membebaskan Sakura dari pertemuan mendadak ini. Anak pintar.

"Baik Ibu." Sakura segera beranjak lalu menggandeng Konohamaru. "Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan memberi pelajaran kepada mereka.." Sebelah tangan Sakura terkepal.

Setidaknya ada tempat untuk melampiaskan kekesalan hati.

"Mereka jahat, Nee-Chan." Papar bocah jabrik tersebut, hanya mendapat senyum terpaksa sebagai respons.

Setelah menyelesaikan masalah Konohamaru di Sekolah Sakura tidak langsung pulang, baru semalam ia dan Naruto menjanjikan pertemuan.

"Karena minta contekan lagi?" Konohamaru mengangguk. "Jangan pernah memberikan kecerdasanmu kepada orang lain, kau sendiri yang akan rugi." Adiknya itu memang cerdas, menimbulkan iri hati yang berujung pada pembullyan.

Mereka harus angkat kaki dari gedung Sekolah milik Senju.

 **x X x**

Telunjuk Konohamaru mengarah kepada perkumpulan anak lelaki. "Itu Sakura-Nee, mereka semua ada disana."

Sakura berdesis. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan bocah ingusan yang bodoh. Konohamaru bukan Junior tapi mereka berada ditingkat yang sama, harusnya bisa menghargai sesama teman dan posisi.

"Lihat, wajahku di tinju." Sang adik menunjukan luka memar disudut bibir. "Aku sengaja tidak bilang kepada Ibu.. takut Ibu marah."

Sakura mengusap jambul Konohamaru yang mencuat ke atas. "Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang tangani." Konohamaru bergidik ngeri saat menyadari seringai geram di wajah sang kakak.

Gadis berambut sependek punggung itu berjalan ke depan— menghampiri mereka.

 **Sett.**

"Aww!"

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Tertuai protes tak terima ketika jeweran keras menarik telinga dua bocah laki-laki. Menyisakan keduanya, satu orang lagi berlari ketakutan meninggalkan si teman.

"Jadi kalian!" Keduanya mendongak, kala itu juga mendapat tatapan membunuh dari mata yang berkobar api. "Anak nakal!"

Jeweran tersebut semakin kencang, menciptakan hujan air mata dari keduanya.

Tsunade membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya. "Tidak pernah jera." Ia berdesis bak ular berbisa. Hanya mendengarnya saja sudah membuat mereka merinding. Kepala Sekolah memang menyeramkan.

 **BRAKK**

Sang Nyonya Senju menghantam meja, mengejutkan semua yang ada di ruangan. Sakura pikir kepala Sekolah ini sudah sangat tegas dalam bertindak, hanya saja para murid yang kelewat nakal.

"CEPAT MINTA MAAF!"

Kali ini Sakura mengampuni mereka dengan tak meminta pengeluaran murid dari sekolah. Terlalu kejam untuk di lakukan, cukup di skors saja.

Ketiga bocah itu langsung mengambrukan diri di kaki Sakura.

"Maafkan kami Onee - _Sama_ , kami janji tidak akan melakukan perbuatan jahat lagi kepada Konohamaru." Ketiganya bersujud berulang kali demi menebus kesalahan.

Wanita muda itu berdesis geram. Anak laki-laki memang penuh drama.. seperti Naruto.

 _"Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya segala. Sialan."_

Batin Sakura mengumpat. Harusnya ia tak mengingat Naruto karena dapat mempengaruhi perasaan. Laki-laki sialan.

 **x X x**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Sejak belasan menit lalu berdiri diatas atap gedung kantor milik Minato. Anginnya begitu kencang, memberikan rasa sejuk ketika berada di tempat tersebut.

Naruto menggapai kedua tangan Sakura lalu digenggam. "Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjadi lelaki terbaik dalam hidupmu." Ia memejamkan mata selama sesaat. "Tapi jangan lupakan satu hal." Senyumnya terlukis di wajah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menyentak tangan dari genggaman Naruto. "Bohong!" Amarahnya tertahan dalam geraman. "Kau bahkan tak memperjuangkan aku, jadi cinta yang kau katakan selama ini hanyalah omong kosong."

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

Sentuhan Naruto terhadap bahu Sakura mendapat tepisan. "Cukup Naruto, aku sudah lelah mendengar semua kata-kata manismu." Hanya sebuah perkataan yang manis, dibalik kata-kata tersebut tak mengandung makna apapun. Ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kau melukaiku." Naruto menyerah untuk menyentuh Sakura. Biarkan mereka seperti ini, berdiri masing-masing dari tempat yang berjarak.

Sakura menarik nafas karena ucapan Naruto. Dia terluka tetapi dirinya jauh lebih terluka. "Sadarlah, kau juga telah melukaiku."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Jadi ini pembalasan?" Sakura terdesak. "Kau membalasku?" Kontak mereka bertemu. Saling menatap dengan sorot penuh amarah.

"Jadi selama ini kau memang sadar telah melukaiku?"

Selalu ada jawaban untuk balas menyudutkan Naruto, dan benar kata pepatah yang mengatakan

.. _laki-laki selalu salah dan wanita selalu benar_

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk sedih. Ia tak pernah mengira dengan bersikap 'menyakiti' berujung pada berakhirnya hubungan mereka, tetapi inilah yang sudah terjadi.

Buru-buru Sakura menyaka liquid nakal yang menitik disudut mata selagi Naruto tidak melihat. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja semuanya."

"Semua?"

Sakura sadar dirinya patut dikutuk. "Semua tentang kita." Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semua yang dirasakan, membiarkan air matanya diperlihatkan kepada Naruto. Ia lemah bila harus berpisah dari sang kekasih.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Aku terima keputusanmu." Ketika menyentuh tangan Sakura ia tak lagi mendapat penolakan. "Siapapun dia, aku harap kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan jodohmu."

"Hikss..." Isakan Sakura membuat Naruto gelagapan. "Baka." Ia tak mampu lagi menahan diri sehingga dengan terpaksa meneruskan tangis yang merajalela.

Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura. "Jangan menangis." Melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang seperti ada yang mencubit hatinya. Ia ingin ikut menangis juga namun tak bisa melakukannya, karena berpikir sebagai lelaki sejati bila ada seorang wanita yang sedang menangis harus memberi sandaran bukan malah menangis bersama.

Laki-laki bukanlah kaum lemah, berbeda dengan wanita yang berperasaan amat sensitive. Wanita kaum berhati mulia yang harus dihargai dan dikasih sayangi.

Tangis Sakura mulai reda. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekap Sakura. "Berjanjilah kepadaku." Ia menikmati wangi bunga sakura dari kepala pink sang kekasih yang tengah bersandar di dadanya. "Kau harus bahagia, sayang.."

"Aku butuh waktu untuk bahagia tanpa dirimu." Sakura menyukai wangi tubuh ini. Bau _mint_ yang segar dan menenangkan pikiran.

"Berjanjilah."

Sakura menyerngit— tak menyukai paksaan tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa janji." Mungkin setelah menikah dengan lelaki pilihan sang Ibu dalam beberapa minggu ia minta cerai lalu menikahi Naruto.

Kalau soal itu Sakura akan berjanji.

"Kau harus bahagia."

"Aku bahagia kalau bersamamu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Keras kepala." Pelukan mereka semakin erat. "Memangnya kalau aku berjuang kau mau melawan kehendak Ibumu demi keegoisan kita?"

Sakura terkalahkan dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Mana mungkin ia melawan wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia ini, sementara mengenal Naruto setelah dewasa.

Bukan 'kah itu tidak adil untuk Mebuki?

Sekalipun tak ada jawaban, Naruto sudah tahu pasti yang akan Sakura pilih. Dirinya tak berarti apa-apa bila dibanding dengan Ibu Sakura, wanita penuh perjuangan yang membesarkan Sakura hingga tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi gadis manis.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Naruto tersenyum, memasrahkan diri pada kekalahan mereka. "Aku tak berhak memaksamu untuk kepentingan kita.. Ibumu jauh lebih berharga daripada diriku."

Sakura meremat kemeja Naruto, mengerunyutkan kain rapi tersebut menggunakan jemari. "Harusnya aku tak mengenalmu." Penyesalan melingkupi dirinya.

Jika pada akhirnya hubungan mereka selesai dipertengahan jalan, akan lebih baik mereka tidak pernah kenal. Terlalu menyakitkan melewati semua ini, perpisahan yang terjadi karena tentangan orang tua.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali semua, karena kehadiran dirimu aku mengenal cinta yang sesungguhnya." Selama ini Naruto hanya mempermainkan wanita ketika menjalin hubungan, ketika bersama Sakura ia baru mau benar-benar serius.

Keseriusannya mendapat perlawanan, seperti sebuah pembalasan atas apa yang sudah dilakukan dulu.

 **x X x**

Jadi ini yang sudah diputuskan. Sakura mendesah pasrah menerima kenyataan pahit, dimana dirinya harus berpisah dengan kekasih yang dicintai demi memenuhi keinginan sang Ibu.

Toh, Naruto seakan tak peduli dan sikapnya itu sangat menyakiti Sakura. Entah cintanya sungguh-sungguh atau cuma cinta palsu.

 **Tok tok..**

Seseorang mengetuk puntu kamar.

"Sakura..."

Ia mengenal suara itu. "Masuklah, Ibu." Dengan malas-malasan Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur lalu duduk di tengah ranjang.

Mebuki masuk usai membuka pintu. Ia lakukan semua dengan cara yang halus agar tak menyakiti Sakura, seperti melukiskan senyum manis di wajah sebelum mendengar pernyataan sang Putri.

Wanita setengah baya dengan rambut pirang itu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Seperti janji kita kemarin." Ia menyentuh tangan mulus Sakura. "Ini sudah jam delapan malam, saatnya kau mengatakan pilihanmu kepada Ibu.."

Sakura sudah tahu. "Aku..." Dari cara Mebuki bersikap jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Menyebalkan. "..terima perjodohan itu." Pada akhirnya ia kalah dalam kepasrahan.

Tidak ada perjuangan untuk cinta mereka.

Reflek, Mebuki langsung menarik Sakura dalam pelukan bahagia. "Ini baru Putri Ibu.." Tak bisa ia gambarkan perasaan bahagia yang ketara ini. "Putriku selalu patuh, bukan..."

 **Tes.**

Mebuki bahagia tetapi Sakura yang menderita. Demi memenuhi keinginan sang Ibu Sakura rela mengorbankan cinta, padahal kalau menentang Naruto mau mempertahankan dirinya.

Semua dilakukan demi kebahagian kedua orang tua.

Mebuki tidak boleh tahu liquid yang menetes dari mata Sakura, membuatnya dengan segera menyeka air asin tersebut.

Pelukan mereka lepas. "Bersiaplah, malam ini akan ada pertemuan dengan keluarga calon Suamimu, kami sudah menentukan waktu untuk makan malam bersama." Mebuki mengelus pipi mulus Sakura, tak sadar bahwa dengan sikap egoisnya ini telah menyakiti perasaan sang Putri.

Meski hati merintih Sakura tetap tersenyum. "Baiklah Ibu."

"Dua puluh menit lagi mereka tiba, cepatlah kau berdandan yang cantik." Kesannya seperti menjual seorang gadis,.Mebuki bahkan tak sadar dengan kesan tersebut.

"Baiklah." Hanya pasrah dan patuh yang bisa dilakukan. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Sakura menghela nafas lega setelah kepergian sang Ibu, tetapi tak lama setelah itu Konohamaru menjenguknya ke kamar.

"Sakura-Neechan." Sapa sang adik sembari menyembulkan kepala dicelah pintu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ada apa, Konohamaru?"

Bocah jabrik disana masuk lalu menutup pintu. "Terimakasih atas bantuan Nee-Chan tadi." Ia berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh. "Ano..."

Dahi lebar Sakura menyerngit— tanda heran melihat sikap konyol Konohamaru. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

"Ada sesuatu untuk Nee-Chan." Mata Sakura menyipit tajam. Konohamaru meneguk ludah dengan berat karena tatapan tersebut.

Apa yang diinginkan oleh bocah jabrik itu?

"Muka dusta lagi!" Konohamaru sweatdropp. Sakura mencekal lengannya lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Jangan menjadi lelaki pendusta seperti dia, belajarlah menjadi lelaki yang tulus dan tak menukai kata-kata manis tapi omong kosong semua."

Tudingan Sakura membuat sang adik cengo.

"N..nee-Chan..."

Cengkeraman Sakura semakin kuat, meringiskan sang adik dalam rasa sakit. "Semua laki-laki sama saja." Tanpa sadar ia telah melampiaskan amarah kepada Konohamaru yang tak bersalah apa-apa. Menyamakan semua kaum adam karena kecewa terhadap Naruto.

"Nee-Chan, kau kenapa?" Sikap aneh Sakura membuat Konohamaru ketakutan. "L-lepaskan aku Nee!" Ia meronta— berusaha membebaskan diri.

Tak menggubris rengekan tersebut, justru tatapan Sakura semakin lebar. Ia melotot— seperti akan melompatkan bola mata. Konohamaru bergidik. Perempuan itu menyeramkan sekali.

 **Plukk**

Sebungkus coklat terjatuh dari genggaman Konohamaru, mengalihkan atensi Sakura dan saat itu pula Konohamaru mendapat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Ibuuu..."

Sakura mendengus keras. "Dasar."

Konohamaru berlari ke lantai bawah dengan air mata bercucuran. "Ibuuu, Nee-Chan menyeramkan..."

 **x X x**

Untuk apa berpenampilan sempurna. Sakura pikir berdandan seadanya saja sudah cukup untuk laki-laki yang bahkan tak pernah ia kenal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka menikah. Tentunya tidak ada cinta diantara merek.

"Ini merepotkan." Sakura menatap tajam dirinya melalui pantulan cermin. "Gunakan terus topengmu, jangan dilepas sampai menjadi Suami dan Istri." Ia menyeringai. "Setelah itu aku akan memperlakukan dia dengan sangat buruk."

Ini adalah sumpah dari hati seseorang yang terluka.

Kehidupan baru akan di mulai tanpa cinta. Semua berawal dari keterpaksaan hingga menumbuhkan kebencian dalam hati.

Tak masalah bagi Sakura kalau dirinya single, tetapi kenyataan berbeda dari yang diharapkan.

Ia mempunyai seorang kekasih saat dijodohkan.

Kening Mebuki mengerut ketika melihat Sakura turun dari atas dengan penampilan biasa. "Bukan 'kah tadi sudah jelas aku menyuruhnya untuk berdandan yang cantik." Ia kesal karena Sakura tak mematuhi suruhan tadi.

"Biarkan saja, dia pasti sedang kesal kepada kita." Harusnya Mebuki sadar dengan kesalahan yang telah dilakukan kepada Sakura. Tak sepantasnya ia memaksa yang tidak Sakura inginkan.

Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Semua yang kulakukan juga demi masa depan Putriku." Ia bersedekap karena kesal.

 **Srekk**

Sakura segera duduk setelah menarik salah satu kursi. "Hay sayang.." Sapa sang Ayah terhadap Putri manisnya, dibalas dengan senyum sumringah olehnya.

"Tersenyum yang benar sayang, kalau seperti itu kau jadi kelihatan galak." Mebuki menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas lalu ia serahkan kepada Sakura. "Minumlah air ini."

Ini itu diatur, kurang patuh bagaimana lagi dirinya sebagai seorang Putri. Sakura muak dengan kepura-puraan ini, berharap akan berakhir dengan happy ending.

Seandainya Naruto yang datang dan bukan lelaki asing.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Sakura termenung. Matanya tak mengerjap selama beberapa menit, hanya menatap genangan air dalam gelas. Air itu bening sekali, sebening cintanya untuk Naruto.

Sakura larut dalam kemenungan. Berangan-angan tentang Naruto, hidup bersama dan bahagia bersama keluarga kecil.

Sakura ingin rahimnya di tanam dengan benih Naruto. Menumbuhkan janin Naruto yang menandakan hasil dari buah cinta mereka.

Ia menginginkan seorang Bayi dengan rambut pirang seperti Naruto, bukan jambul yang ada di bokong ayam.

Entah keberuntungan akan berpihak kepada siapa malam ini. Jika tadi pagi perkenalan mereka batal karena aduan Konohamaru, lalu hal apa yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya malam ini.

Semoga Naruto yang datang lalu menghentikan perjodohan konyol ini.

 **Ting tong..**

"Ah, itu mereka!"

Mebuki bergegas bangkit lalu agak berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Sakura belum sadarkan diri dari angan-angan konyolnya, tak tahu dengan kedatangan calon mertua ke rumah tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk."

Mebuki menarikan kursi dan mempersilahkan wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari calon Suami Sakura, setelah sang Nyonya kini Tuan bertubuh tegap.

"Selamat malam."

Suara baritone tersebut tak mengusik alam mimpi Sakura. Mebuki tersenyum sumringah karena sikap tak sopan yang Sakura tunjukan.

"Hey!" Bahu Sakura mendapat senggolan, seketika menyadarkan dirinya. "Beri salam kepada calon merutamu."

Sebelum melalukan perintah sang Ibu sempat-sempatnya Sakura berdecak dengan pandangan sinis. "Merepotkan. " Ia hanya bergumam. "Salam Paman, Bibi.."

Pasangan serasi itu tersenyum berat. Sakura enggan menatap mereka, ia memberi salam dengan pandangan kosong.

Pikirannya sedang tidak di kepala.

Mebuki menyentuh pelipis sesaat. "Ngomong-ngomong, diman—"

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?"

Kepala pinky Sakura langsung berdiri. _"Suara itu!?"_

Rasanya seperti sedang berada di dunia nyata, padahal cuma mimpi belaka atau lebih tepatnya harapan kosong.

"Semalat malam semua." Namikaze muda membungkukan badan tanda hormat, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata saat mendapat tatapan blank dari Sakura.

"Eh!?" Sakura tersentak. Kalau hanya mimpi lalu dimana letak sinar-sinar hipnotis itu? "N-naruto..." Mebuki menoleh ke arahnya.

Naruto berjalan mengitari meja lalu menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Hay, calon Istriku." Ia tersenyum bangga. Gadis itu manis sekali saat sedang bingung.

"Sakura, kau sudah mengenal Naruto?" Tanya si Nyonya Haruno.

Telah terjadi kesalah pahaman disini.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk lengan Mebuki. "I-ibu, dia 'kah o-orangnya?" Ia ingin memastikan keadaan ini.

Minato dan Kushina tertawa geli. Sikap Sakura membuat mereka gemas.

"Benar, Naruto-kun yang akan menjadi Suamimu."

Baru tersadar oleh Sakura ia sudah teripu mentah-mentah oleh kedatangan Uchiha ke rumahnya. Sasuke bukan calon Suaminya melainkan calon Suami Hinata Hyuuga.

"A-apa-apaan ini!?"

Naruto nyengir. "Kejutan." Amarah melingkupi Sakura.

Ini penipuan yang keji.

 **-The** **End-**

 **Terimakasih**

Horeee, ane berhasil ngetroll Sakura :"v #Dishannaro


End file.
